The Cloak
by mickeylover303
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto argue about a lot of things. Including manliness. Because somehow it's always about that, too. Gen. Pre-timeskip.


_I know this is not what I should be doing, if I should be doing anything at all, but it's Sasuke and Naruto bickering. More importantly, it's Sasuke and Naruto bickering within the context of Team Seven. With dialogue only. Both of which I really, really like, so I think exceptions are okay this time around._

...

**The Cloak**

"Go ahead and take the cloak."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Take it already."

"I already told you to take it."

"Just take it."

"No, you take it."

"Take. It."

"Kakashi-sensei didn't give it to me."

"He didn't give it to me, either. He just threw it closer to you because he knew you'd be the one who needed it."

"For the last time, I'm fine, I said—I d-don't need the cloak."

"More like you're too scared to admit you can't handle a little cold weather."

"You wish. Who said I'm scared of a little cold weather, bi-bi-bi-bi-bi—"

"You c-can't even say it."

"Shut up. You're the scaredy-cat who's cold."

"No, I'm not. And I certainly wouldn't be the one stuck out here with you because I'm not the one who got our packs wet. But if it had been me, I probably wouldn't be here right now, would I? Because it wouldn't have happened."

"Well...well, if you hadn't pushed me, then maybe I wouldn't have reached for you and dragged you into the river with me."

"Not only did I not push you, I didn't make you grab me."

"You did, too! After that spider—"

"Screeching in my ear and tripping over your feet over some spider on your leg that you ended up squishing anyway made it okay to bring me down with you? What kind of shinobi are you?"

"That was only because it just—it caught me by surprise, all right."

"Spider or not, you should be able to fend for yourself by now."

"...it was a big spider."

"If you had the sense to keep your hands to yourself, at least _my_ pack would still be dry."

"And what about me? You're saying you'd let me stay out here by myself? I bet that is what you're saying, isn't it?"

"So you admit you can't fend for yourself."

"That's not what I said, and you know it."

"There's the cloak. Take it."

"All this just because you won't say how cold you really are."

"I'm trying to hurry up with the fire."

"And you said I c-couldn't handle a little cold weather."

"Then why are your teeth chattering like—like that?"

"You're the one whose hands won't stop shaking."

"Doesn't mean I'm colder than you. Take the cloak before you pass out or something. Although knowing you, you'd probably pass out even with the cloak."

"Like I'd ever do something like that. I'm too manly to need it in the first place."

"Manliness has nothing to do with it."

"Manliness has everything to do with it. Cause I'm the manly one in this situation. For not being cold like you."

"Besides, even if it was about that, I'd still be more manly than you."

"Yeah right."

"_With_ the cloak."

"I'm not the one still freezing his butt off."

"Don't be so quick to get me confused with you."

"I'm not confused. What's so confusing about me not being the one who needs the cloak?"

"The fact that you actually do need it."

"Ha! Says the one who never sees the light of day. If anyone needs that cloak, it's you and your annoying, pasty little a—"

"Would you two just _stop_ already? Sheesh, I'll take the cloak if it makes you shut up. Going at it for so long like that—some people are trying to sleep. This way both of you can be manly in the cold. _Together_."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Did Sakura-chan just..."

"Obviously."

"..."

"..."

"Now I'm really cold."

"I already told you to take the cloak, idiot."

"But then it wouldn't be fair because you'd still be cold."

"…"

"..."

"Moron."

"I'm not a moron! Stop calling me—what're you looking at me like that for? What?"

"No, I wouldn't be cold. I'd just get closer to the fire and wait for my clothes to dry. Like I'm doing now. If you're so cold, you should do the same."

"But then I'll be too hot. And I'll have to back away because it's too hot, but then I'd be back to where I started because I'll be cold, and when I move closer to the fire again—"

"I hope you get close enough to burn."

"What was that?"

"I said I can't believe this watch is our turn."

"Oh. Yeah, me, neither because—_hey_—hey, that's not what you said!"

"Just jump in the fire, Naruto. Save us all the trouble."

"Do that jutsu you use too much or something. Make the fire bigger so I won't have to get so close."

"I'd be more tempted to use it on you."

"..."

"..."

"You're a very, very mean person, Sasuke."

"..."

"Very, very—"

"Go in Kakashi's tent if you're going to keep complaining like this."

"Tch. I'm not that cold."

"…"

"…"

"..."

"Okay, I lied. I'm still cold."

"…"

"Really cold."

"If you can't handle being out here, go ask Sakura to share her tent again."

"You crazy or something? Wait, wait—the cold's finally getting to you, isn't it? It's making you think all kinds of crazy things you probably—hopefully—wouldn't have thought of before. You did see her kick me out the first time I tried to sneak in, right? See my face right here? And the bruise that looks a whole lot like the bottom of her sandal?"

"Then shut up about being cold already. For someone who claimed not to need the cloak, all you keep doing is complain."

"..."

"..."

"...this isn't getting us anywhere."

"..."

"Well, maybe if you scoot over, let me get a little clos—"

"Don't even think about it."


End file.
